Versinke im Wahnsinn
by Arkdae
Summary: Tout était fait pour qu'il tombe, dès qu'elle est rentrée dans sa vie, il était déjà temps pour lui de sombrer. Malgré tout les efforts qu'il fera, sa chute est inéluctable, et IL en profitera !


**Versinke im Wahnsinn**

La nouvelle que tu m'annonces me laisse aphone, je ne sais pas si tu me trompes ou es sincère. Je me retourne lentement, puis fixe tes iris émeraude, vides et lugubres au possible, espérant y desseller un quelconque indice m'indiquant qu'il s'agît d'un absurde mensonge. Mais il n'y a rien de transparent à travers ton visage impassible. Rien d'autre qu'un teint naturellement livide, deux fausses larmes vertes coulant du centre de tes yeux vers le bas de ta mâchoire, donnant l'illusion de vraies gouttes salés, et deux globes d'un vert profond, presque abyssal.

Tu descends nonchalamment les marches de ce gigantesque escalier, les mains dans les poches, la lumière blanche émanant derrière ton dos te donnant un air presque divin, renforçant mon malaise. Quelques mèches de tes cheveux d'ébène se balancent au rythme de tes pas alors que mon regard te foudroie encore, te dardant presque, épiant encore un moindre signe salvateur. Puis tu arrives devant moi, posant enfin tes pieds sur le sol et cessent les répétitions de l'écho régnant dans cet étage uniquement constitué de piliers.

« Dois-je te répéter que Kuchiki Rukia est morte ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'étais pas à leur combat, tu ne peux pas affirmer l'issue de... »

« Kuchiki Rukia est morte. » Répète l'Espada, affirmant implacablement mes craintes.

La froideur de ta voix est telle que tu me persuades de l'évidence de tes dires. Je baisse légèrement la tête, préférant fuir ton regard insoutenable pour chercher la moindre trace de son Reiatsu. Mais je ne trouve rien, strictement rien, sinon la terrible compréhension des faits que j'adorerais pouvoir fuir.

Morte... Elle est morte... Je ferme les yeux, ces derniers s'humidifiant trop intensément à mon goût.

« Plus précisément, elle et l'espada numéro neuf se sont entre-tués. Elle était déjà grièvement blessée quand elle fut transpercée par la lance d'Aaroniero, il n'y a décemment aucune chance qu'elle ait pu survivre. » Ajouta Ulquiorra après quelques minutes de quiétude, impassible.

Je n'arrive plus à prononcer le moindre son, j'en suis devenu incapable...  
Tu t'avances vers moi, d'un pas trainant puis t'arrêtes dans mon dos.

« Tu ne m'attaques pas ? »

Inoue est sauve et sous la protection de Renji et Ishida, les cadavres de Grimmjow et Nnoitra gisent encore dans le désert de Las Noches, j'avais vraiment eu du mal à les vaincre. Et te battre, toi, le plus puissant des espadas encore présent signifierait la fin de la guerre chez les Hollows. Mais toute ma volonté a été écrasé, je n'ai maintenant plus qu'une envie, partir avec son corps et le pleurer en paix. Tu pivotes sur toi-même, pouvant ainsi me dévisager à ton aise.

« Et si je te disais que c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes tous venus vers votre mort ? »

Mes oreilles doivent dérailler, je crains avoir mal entendu alors je te demande de répéter. Tu t'exécutes, sûrement avec un certain plaisir dissimulé.

« C'est moi qui ai ordonné à Inoue Orihime de nous rejoindre. Notre maître, Aizen, la voulait sachant que tu te précipiterais à son secours et m'a chargé de t'étudier, puis de t'éliminer dans le cas ou tu deviendrais dangereux. » Recommence-tu, froidement.

Je me retourne vivement et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je fends l'air jusqu'à ton visage, puis m'arrête en sentant un grand choc, je tourne la tête et remarque surpris que tu avais stoppé mon épée du dos de ta main droite. Tu réponds par un violent coup de pied dans mon ventre, les miens quittent alors le sol et je subis une très violente accélération dans l'air, enchainant des dizaines de saltos, puis me redresse en arrivant vers un pylône, me posant en catastrophe. La main gauche sur le bas du pilier, le reste de mon corps agenouillé contre la pierre, presque perpendiculaire au sol, le bas de mon kimono exécutant une légère danse. Je lève instantanément la tête dans ta direction et me retrouve nez à nez avec toi, ta main s'approchant dangereusement de mes yeux.

Je disparais de mon appui pour me retrouver à quelques mètres de ta blancheur, armant un coup de crocs célestes. L'énergie s'échappe vigoureusement de mon katana et je le lance dans ton dos, dessinant un arc de cercle horizontal parfait. L'onde de choc emporte dans son souffle quelques dalles avec elle. Tu te tournes rapidement, puis la bloques de ta main libre, grande ouverte, restant raide comme une statue devant une légère brise. Stupéfait, je contemple mon attaque voler en éclats lorsque tu fermes ton poing, rependant les serpents de Reiatsu noir.

Pendant une seconde tu restes immobile, me fixant toujours aussi froidement, puis tu disparais, réapparaissant au dessus de moi, le bout de ton index pointé dans ma direction, d'où émane une légère lumière verdâtre enflant à vue d'œil. Je hausse les sourcils de surprise, jetant promptement mon corps en arrière, gardant un œil sur tes déplacements alors que le puissant rayon vert traverse les étages. Tu te poses agilement au sol et fléchis les genoux avant de te propulser contre moi, laissant un cratère sur ton passage. Surpris de ta vitesse, j'arrive juste à mettre Zangetsu dans la trajectoire entre ta main et ma gorge, étant violemment emporté dans ton élan. De la poussière se soulève dans mon incontrôlable dérapage et mes bras tremblent sous l'impact phénoménal que tu viens de m'asséner. Enfin je cesse ce prompt glissement en me heurtant à un pylône, retenant un léger cri de douleur. C'est alors que tu sors ton autre main et m'empoigne à la gorge, me cognant lourdement le crâne contre le pilier, refermant les doigts de ton autre main autour de ma lame noire.

Tu me dévisages un instant de tes atroces yeux puis esquisses un faible rictus, relâchant légèrement ta prise autour de ma nuque.

« Pourquoi la mort d'un être tellement insignifiant te rend-elle aussi furieux, Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

Tes yeux sont vraiment insupportables. De nouveau je me délivre de ce fardeau. Un petit rire commence à naître dans ma tête, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Ignorant cette gêne je me remémore son délicat toucher, sa voix mélodieuse... A cause de lui je ne pourrais jamais plus profiter de ces trésors... Juste du pesant souvenir de sa mort...

...

Je me tirais lentement du lit, étirant longuement chacun de mes muscles, puis regardais, maussade, les nuages gris versant leurs gouttes à travers la vitre. Las, je me préparais pour me rendre au lycée. Tu devais déjà être sur le chemin, je n'étais pas vraiment en avance. Après m'être promptement habillé, j'attrapais une tartine que me proposait Yuzu et filais en courant, tenant mon sac négligemment sur mon épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres tout en me protégeant au mieux du crachin. Une fois le trajet monotone effectué, j'arrivais enfin devant les grilles de l'école où tu m'attendais, comme à ton habitude lors de mes retards.

Tu étais figée sous la pluie, le menton relevé vers les cieux, examinant les cotons sombres de tes yeux bleux nuit, ne te rendant apparemment pas compte que tu étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Je gardais le silence en arrivant devant toi. Profitant de la vision de tes cheveux mouillés, de l'eau coulant sur ton visage paisible et de ton faible contentement face aux troubles des cieux. Enfin après quelques minutes où je pouvais te dévisager à mon aise, tu sortis de ta léthargie et me lanças un sourire tendre, m'en arrachant un d'une bien aimable manière. Puis d'un geste lent, tu passas ta main dans tes cheveux, replaçant quelques mèches avant de venir te nicher dans mes bras. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimais voir cette anodine gestuelle...

Un sourire m'assaillit bien avant ta constriction dans mes bras, je ne cherchais pas à t'attendre et, tendrement, je déposais nos lèvres les unes contres les autres, profitant silencieusement de leur exquise froideur. Perceptible de ton enivrement à mes côtés, je savais que tu m'aimais. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait... Ses menaces s'intensifiaient à mesure que nos corps s'entremêlaient amoureusement, ses hurlements étaient à chaque fois plus perceptibles quand je t'écoutais rire, ses grondements dans mes songes étaient terribles, et je savais qu'il finirait par y arriver...

Je me souviens de ces longues et intenses nuits de débauche, où nos corps entrelacés bouillonnaient l'un contre l'autre. De la délicatesse de ta peau frémissante, de l'envoûtante mélodie de ta voix haletante, mêlée à tes courbes Angéliques se mouvant dans notre luxure. Des heures que je passais à veiller sur ton sommeil, ensorcelé par la beauté de son joug sur toi, caressant ta douce chevelure d'ébène, me gardant de te tirer de tes délectables rêveries. Ô si tu savais à quel point je me damnais pour jouir de ces mémorables instants !

...

Le ricanement devient plus fort, je n'entends plus qu'un fou rire dément, sa voix effrayante me hantant.

« Tu es pathétique Ichigo ! »

J'écarquille les yeux, soudainement terrifié. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de lui céder le contrôle, mais mon œil gauche commence déjà à se faire parasiter. Machinalement, je porte ma main libre vers ce dernier, ayant presque oublié que la cause de mon malheur est devant moi, m'étranglant presque.

« Si tu m'avais abandonné ton corps, je les aurais tous écrasés ! »

« La ferme ! » Pour toute réponse tu éclates de rire plus violement encore.

« Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte, Ichigo ! Tu n'es même pas capable de battre tes adversaires, laisse-moi faire ! »

Tu t'imposes lourdement dans mon corps, me dépossédant de la maîtrise de ma chair, me laissant à présent voir ce qui allait se produire à travers tes yeux, à travers ta sauvagerie. Je lutte désespérément ne serait-ce que pour conserver mon bras, ma voix t'exhortant tes actes perfides, hurlant dans les tréfonds de mon âme à en devenir muet.

« Barre-toi ! Barre-toi, barre-toi, barre-toi ! »

« Tu me gênes, disparais ! » Répond-il, emporté par sa furie victorieuse.

...

Mon monde intérieur changeait brutalement, la pénombre tombait inexorablement alors que de l'eau entrait en crue, bientôt je me retrouverais noyé par celles-ci. Etrangement, j'arrivais à respirer dans ces flots abyssaux, j'examine d'un regard las, les environs, comprenant qu'il n'y a plus que les inhospitalières et oppressantes ténèbres. Après tout, peut-être est-ce mieux de perdre le contrôle. Je suis épuisé de toujours devoir cacher mon martyr, enfin je peux me laisser aller dans ces marées noires. Mêlant mes larmes peinées aux sombres réminiscences de sa voix.

Je perds peu à peu la raison, le temps, tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais. Mais peu importe, j'ai encore les souvenirs de nos tendres promesses, de tes lèvres, de ta voix. Elle me guidait dans le noir, vers des profondeurs aux légers reflets bleutés, où je pouvais te regretter en paix, croyant sottement que tu y serais présente...

« S'il existe quelqu'un capable de me tuer, qu'il le fasse avant que je perde la mémoire. » Murmurais-je.

Note de l'auteur :

_Disclaimer_ :** _Tite Kubo_**

_Fandom_ : **_Bleach_**

Il s'agit sûrement du texte le plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit, j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à le lire. Il a été réalisé pour un concours ou le thème était :

" Aimer c'est perdre le contrôle. "

J'aurais aimé le faire plus long, et plus précis par endroit, car la fin fait plutôt floue, mais le concours imposais une longueur limite. Je le retravaillerais dès que faire ce peut et vous publierais la nouvelle version.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce one-shot.


End file.
